


Get Closer, Light a Fire

by proxy (kindlying)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Face-Sitting, M/M, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlying/pseuds/proxy
Summary: Jihoon is a workaholic and Soonyoung is needy.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Get Closer, Light a Fire

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title from Bring It, the HoWoo anthem  
> \- Beta'ed but we're all humans so it might be there some mistakes

It was 3 am. The project was almost finished.

Jihoon has been involved in this project since the beginning, but then the whole pandemic happened and he had to be locked in his house. His boss had always been awful, but now he had the power to make home life hell on earth with one request. He really loved his house, but home-office sucked ass. 

He loved his job and was good at it. The proof was that he managed to cram the production of the song sent to him for this mini-album in one week, and he was proud of himself for it. And while he was listening to the song, he couldn’t stop thinking about how much he hated his boss.

6 am was when he decided he was too sleep-deprived to do anything even remotely acceptable. There were still some things left, but he was two days away from the deadline and could ease off, so he decided to take a bath and head to his bed. He felt disgusting: the last time he took a proper bath was three days ago.

He was very close to finishing the song and thought he deserved to feel like a human again. He got out of the studio, went to his room to grab a towel and some clean clothes. He saw Soonyoung asleep hugging his pillow. His boyfriend was a menace when awake, but oh so cute even when he was being annoying. 

The shower water was just hot enough to feel like it was peeling off all the dirt and filth he had accumulated over the last week or so. He grabbed the expensive bath soap Soonyoung bought for him, one that smelled like lavender and has never been used. He was waiting for a good opportunity to use it, and almost completing such an important project sounded good enough. He finished the shower, dried off the water, and put on the clean clothes to finally go to bed.

When he laid down, Soonyoung stirred.

“Hi, baby.” He released Jihoon’s pillow to grab its owner. “Everything alright with your project?”

“Yeah, I’m almost finished.” He said, snuggling on Soonyoung’s chest. “I was too tired to finish though. I will do the rest tomorrow night.”

“You did good,” He mumbled on Jihoon’s hair. “You did so well.”

“Shut up... I’m trying to sleep.”

“Yes, sir, honey!” Soonyoung hugged Jihoon closer, wrapping his legs around him. Jihoon would get annoyed if he wasn’t so used to sleeping like this.

He woke up over 12 hours later hearing sounds coming from their living room. The room was dark and hot, and he was cocooned up in his comforter, something Soonyoung did to make sure he was comfortable. He lied on his bed, half-awake, half-asleep, thinking about how he was so close to finally finishing the song. It was so comfortable he forgot why he woke until the sounds crept into his room again. He knew these sounds; They were so familiar to him, he’s sure a whole piano piece could be made without consulting any outside materials. 

He got up slowly, stretching his hands up and up until he felt his spine clicking into place. It was a good sleep. When heading to the living room, the sounds got louder. Too loud. 

He stopped at the entrance to the living room, looking at the television and seeing Soonyoung all tied up in silk ropes, his eyes covered on the same silk they used to tie his hands and feet, his mouth wet with spit, open to let his whines roam free. It was Soonyoung’s christmas present for Jihoon. They had filmed months ago, and it was his favorite out of the homemade porn they had. The recording was also Soonyoung’s idea: he wanted to see himself through Jihoon’s eyes. 

He glanced in the direction of the sofa and there was the man in question, seated with his legs propped up to give him better access to his dick, his oversized shirt on his mouth. Jihoon watched for a while; Soonyoung was stunning. His cute smile and small eyes were a killer combination, and Jihoon was so weak whenever Soonyoung would look at him. He stepped into the living room and went into the kitchen to drink some water. Jihoon could hear the muffled moans of the video Soonyoung was watching and could almost pinpoint the minute mark of the video, being the one who edited it.

Sitting down next to Soonyoung, he could see the pleasure on his face. Soonyoung turned slowly to him, only now acknowledging his presence.

“How was your sleep?”

Jihoon watched his hand slowing down on his dick. “Good. Could’ve slept more.”

“But, like, have you finished your project?”

“Nah, there’s still a little left. I think I’ll pull another all-nighter to finish it before the deadline.” 

“Oh, cool! So can you stop watching me and do something?” Jihoon has been locked inside his studio for a long time and Soonyoung missed his touch.

“Yeah? But you’re doing so well by yourself.” He murmured, touching Soonyoung’s stomach lightly, scrapping his nails along the hot skin. He saw the goosebumps rising, and kissed his jaw, and under his ear. Soonyoung sighed and tried to kiss Jihoon’s mouth without success. Jihoon smirked, “Also, I’m really fucking tired, Soonyoungie. Can’t you just grab one of your dildos?” 

“Jihoon, you asshole!” He pouted, “I can suck you off after, so please touch me.” 

“It’s a nice offer, but I’m still kinda tired...” Jihoon kissed his lips, letting Soonyoung take the lead and lick inside his mouth. Jihoon really missed kissing him. This entire week has been shitty, but Soonyoung’s bites on his lips grounded him and made him feel that even if everything goes wrong, they at least have one another. Jihoon separated their mouths and started nipping on Soonyoung’s throat.

“Please, Jihoon! I want your cock down my throat” He whimpered and climbed on Jihoon’s lap. Jihoon felt his shorts getting tighter, “I can sit on your face, the only thing you’ll have to move will be your tongue” Soonyoung kissed him again, harder, chewing Jihoon’s lips and slurping on his tongue. He knew how to stir his boyfriend.

Jihoon grabbed his hips and lifted Soonyoung’s shirt to scrap his teeth on Soonyoung’s chest, then flick his tongue on his nipple. Soonyoung had pierced both his nipples before this colossal mess and they still hadn’t had a chance to test its sensitivity. He grabbed his ass to graze his fingers on his asshole. Soonyoung whined and tried to kiss him again. Jihoon looked at him, the blush high on his cheeks, his skin wet with his sweat. Soonyoung was gorgeous. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, pushing Soonyoung out of the small couch and laying down, trying to find a comfortable position. Once he was satisfied, he told Soonyoung to get on top of him.

With Soonyoung’s thighs bracketing his head, he started by taking bites out of his ass and upper thighs. He licked and sucked the skin of Soonyoung’s bottom the hardest he could, leaving angry red marks he knew would turn purple later and remind Soonyoung of what they did today. Soonyoung hadn’t used lube, so Jihoon could feel the taste of the pre-cum that had dribbled down his perineum.

Soonyoung’s hand resumed stroking his dick, but as soon as Jihoon realized what he was doing he slapped Soonyoung’s thigh as a warning: He wanted Soonyoung to cum from his tongue. 

Jihoon licked from his perineum to his hole, lapping the pre-cum that was already there. He wrapped his hands on Soonyoung’s hips, forcing him to roll his ass on Jihoon’s tongue. Soonyoung whimpered, clawing at Jihoon’s torso. He noticed Jihoon was hard on his shorts and thought it would be a good idea to service him. 

Soonyoung bent forward and licked a stripe of Jihoon’s hard stomach. Jihoon had been going to the gym for a year and was getting larger and larger. He would be lying if he said he’d never thought about how sexier his boyfriend had become. He dipped his tongue in Jihoon’s navel and licked down until his nose reached the other’s shorts.

“Soonyoung, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

He looked over his shoulder, “I said I’d suck you off”

Jihoon sighed exasperatedly. “If you make me come right now I might fall asleep before I can get you to come”

“Oh… We can stop this if you’re too tired” He moved to get out of the couch, however, Jihoon didn’t let him. He nibbles Soonyoung’s thigh, harder enough to engrave his teeth on Soonyoung’s soft skin.

“I’ll make you come now and you can make me come later, deal?” Soonyoung looked unsure, so Jihoon licked his hole directly “Soonyoungie, I really want you to suck me off” A bite on his thigh, “I miss your mouth, so let me do it first, yeah?” Soonyoung moaned a yes when Jihoon took another bite out of his ass. Soonyoung was sure he’d feel each tooth of Jihoon’s on his bottom for an entire week.

“But do you only miss my mouth?” Soonyoung teased.

Jihoon took a mouthful out of Soonyoung's left cheek, dragging his teeth on the soft skin. “Don’t test me!” He spread his buttocks and licked the wrinkled skin next to his hole, giving it a light bite too. He wet his lips and tongued Soonyoung’s butthole. Jihoon’s grip on his hips was bruising, his fingers leaving temporary tattoos on Soonyoung’s skin. Soonyoung was wiggling his hips lightly, trying to ride Jihoon’s face, but he was so close he was already faltering.

“Jihoonie… Ah… I’m close”

Jihoon released Soonyoung's hips to shove a finger up Soonyoung’s ass and moved it in time with the thrust of his tongue. Soonyoung moaned loudly, his dick smearing pre-cum all over Jihoon’s chest, not knowing where his attention should be. He tried to move his pelvis faster, tried to get as close to Jihoon's face as he could. He could feel Jihoon’s nose on the skin right above his asshole, and his finger curling inside him. Jihoon added another finger and searched for the bundle of nerves that would make Soonyoung scream.

Everything was too much. As soon as Jihoon found his prostate, Soonyoung mewled and fell forward. His mind was so full of Jihoon. He trusted his hips more vigorously into the other’s chest, feeling like he was losing his mind.

Soonyoung felt his orgasm approaching, and Jihoon heard him getting louder. He’d sob, begging for more, _Harder, Jihoonie, please._ His hips moved furiously, his fingernails leaving marks on Jihoon’s skin. 

It was with a wail that Soonyoung came, his semen all over Jihoon’s chest and his body going taunt with pleasure. He lied down on Jihoon to recover, but soon Jihoon was complaining about how heavy he was, so he rolled off to the ground and sat with his back to the couch, trying to get his breathing back to normal. 

Jihoon sat up and grabbed his shirt from the ground, cleaning the jizz off his chest with the fabric. Soonyoung turned around and saw Jihoon cleaning the fluids he left on his face, then lowered his gaze and noticed his erection. Soonyoung’s body was still weak from the orgasm, but he was itching to feel Jihoon’s cock on his throat. 

He rose to his knees, pulling Jihoon’s thin sleep shorts off. 

“Why are you not wearing underwear?” Soonyoung asked.

“Why would I wear underwear to sleep?? You know I don’t like it!”

Soonyoung wrapped his hand around Jihoon’s dick, giving it a quick stroke. Jihoon gasped, he was pretty sensitive and was going to cum soon. 

“You know you should not sleep without underwear. What if someone breaks into our house and we have to fight them??” Soonyoung said while fiddling with Jihoon dick.

“Yeah, yeah!” Jihoon sighed, “I’ll try to remember to put on underwear before sleeping next time.” He started caressing Soonyoung’s hair, “Can you stop talking and suck me off?”

“Only if you promise me to never sleep without underwear!”

“Soonyoung, just shut up.”

Soonyoung giggled, lowering his head to kiss Jihoon’s cock. Jihoon wasn’t completely hard yet, but Soonyoung enthusiastic laps were quikly changing it. He had one hand holding Jihoon’s erection, while the order was taking turns between squeezing his thighs and touching his abs. 

Jihoon’s was impatient, so he clutched Soonyoung’s hair and pushed him onto the base of his cock. Soonyoung moaned and clutched Jihoon’s thigh harder.

“Are you going to get hard again?” Jihoon teased.

Soonyoung glupped and closed his eyes, the smell of Jihoon’s cock filling his senses. He wasn’t able to think of a good enough answer, so he proceed to lick his cock from the base to the tip, making sure it was wet with spit. He was aware of Jihoon’s heavy gaze on him, so he gathered saliva on his tongue and grabbed his dick with both hands, looking up to make sure Jihoon was seeing him drooling on his dick. 

The effect was immediate. Jihoon clasped his hair more forcefully and released a low moan. Soonyoung cleaned the drop of pre-cum on Jihoon’s dick, then went on putting as much as he could of Jihoon’s dick in his mouth. Jihoon moaned louder when Soonyoung tried to move his tongue on his dick, feeling his throat getting tighter when he tried to swallow.

Jihoon spotted the tears on the corner of Soonyoung eyes, felt his control over his hips falter and thrusted up Soonyoung’s throat. He heard Soonyoung make throttled noises and could not hold himself back anymore.

“Soonyoung, I’m going to cum-”

Soonyoung popped his dick out of his mouth and leaned his head o Jihoon’s thigh.

He looked up, his lips red and shiny, his eyes wet with tears and the blush high on his cheeks, and said “You can come on my face”. 

Jihoon came hard, his hips thrusting up, searching for more contact. His semen covered Soonyoung’s soft cheeks, and in that moment he thought how lucky he was.

Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon’s shirt to clean off his face. Jihoon wanted to say something, but he had already cleaned Soonyoung’s released on that shirt.

“Do you want to take a bath while I order takeout?” Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon examined Soonyoung’s complexion. He was sure Soonyoung also wanted a bath, so he offered, “Why don’t we take a bath together? I think I can make you cum one more”. 

Soonyoung sat on his lap and pecked his lips, “Sure. Then we can order takeout and maybe make out some more before you go back to your cave”.

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kindlying) if you want to talk to me


End file.
